1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new building structures and to an improved method of building construction. In particular, the invention provides improvements to light gauge steel framed building construction techniques in load bearing applications.
2. Prior Art
Light gauge steel framed buildings, such as mid-rise buildings having up to about six stories in height offer cost-effective construction and a number of additional advantages including ease of construction as well as warp, fire, rust and pest resistance.
Currently, mid-rise buildings, constructed with light gauge steel stud bearing walls, and concrete slab floors use “Platform Framing” methodology. Platform framing construction is that type of building where the floor system rests directly above and upon the walls below. Therefore, the continuation of the building erection process depends entirely upon the pouring and curing of each successive concrete floor. This method requires waiting for the concrete floor to cure or set in order to support imposed loads during further construction. Also, the poured slab floor must attain enough surface hardness to resist damage. If the building is constructed during winter conditions, providing temporary heat to protect the curing concrete can be quite cumbersome and costly. The problem of protecting concrete is exacerbated when the concrete is open to the weather in the absence of enclosing walls and a ceiling or roof above. Poured concrete which is subject to rain and wind exposure can be easily damaged.
Waiting for the concrete to be poured and to attain optimum structural properties interrupts the erection of the building frame, and results in labor force disruptions and rescheduling problems. The prompt return of work crews such as a displaced carpentry work force can be problematic. Also, the efficient use of construction equipment such as cranes is adversely affected by the interruption of the framing process. Either the crane sits idle, which is costly, or the crane leaves the site and its timely return is as problematic as that of the other work crews.
Therefore, current construction methods result in the interruption of the carpentry, plumbing, electrical and other trades, and makes the pouring of concrete inefficient and subject to inordinate delays.
3. Objects and Advantages
The express framing building construction system of the present invention offers numerous advantages for the construction of mid-rise buildings. The system can drastically reduce the time required to construct the “shell” of a mid-rise building, perhaps by as much as two thirds, by allowing the concrete floor slab to be poured at any convenient time. Furthermore, the slab can be poured in an enclosed area, protecting the un-cured concrete from rain and wind. The system allows the un-cured concrete floor slab to be heated more efficiently during cold weather and eliminates the need for tenting or temporary shelter. During extreme weather conditions, the pouring of the floor slabs can be postponed until auxiliary heating no longer needs to be supplied.
The express framing system of the present invention is safer because it allows the pouring of the concrete floor slab to be performed in a safer, interior environment by providing actual exterior walls to protect workers from falling from the building.
The express framing system allows for the continuous erection and framing of the building shell. The construction crews do not have to wait for a slab to be poured or to sufficiently harden before proceeding to the next story.
The express framing system eliminates the need for a pour stop or projected edge on the floor framing. A pour stop is necessary in conventional platform construction to cover retain the concrete until it sets. The present method eliminates the need to sheath the band of concrete at the edge of the slab.
The express framing system provides continuous walls and also allows wall insulation to be vertically continuous throughout the building; thereby insulating the so-called exposed “slab edge”. This method is energy efficient and provides a warmer floor.
The express framing system reduces the expenses incurred for equipment and subcontracted services, such as cranes and construction elevators and hoists, due to the reduction in the time it takes to construct the building shell.
The express framing system provides a better connection between the successive stories of walls because the walls are connected directly to each other. This is especially advantageous when connecting the building's walls together vertically. Here, the elimination of bolts installed through a concrete slab is of enormous value.
The express framing system allows the erection of a complete building shell, properly braced against all gravity and lateral loading conditions, without the pouring of the concrete floor slabs. The concrete floor slabs can be poured at a time of the construction managers choosing. The slabs can be poured under the cover and protection of the floor system above (i.e., the slab decking above) and the exterior sheathed walls. If necessary, the slab can be heated within an enclosed building shell. The continuous nature of the framing or erection of the building results in much more scheduling control for the building construction manager or contractor.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions and the accompanying drawings, which should be construed as illustrative and not limiting.